Don't tell
by peaceful village
Summary: Puck is every girl's dirty little secret. The Loner Lima Loser that no girl can resist. Cheerio Rachel Berry is no exception, but soon feelings begin to grow and Rachel will have to choose between the Golden Boy and the Bad Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

Puck was every girl's dirty little secret. He slept with a lot of chicks who pretended he didn't exist the next day. He could see why. He was the resident "Bad Boy" got sent to juvie a couple times and mostly spent his time alone playing his guitar softly. Still Puck had a bunch of girls slip their number into his locker hoping to hook up with him. Puck had gone through most of the Cheerios, and had basically deflowered every freshman. Hey it was their first time they might as well enjoy it. There was one girl who was different. She smiled at him in the hall and would "accidently" brush past him when she walked past him.

She was just another Cheerio, but she was probably the best he had. She had a dancer's body and was very flexible. She was also the only person who asked verbally if he wanted to hook up with her.

"Puckerman," She said leaning up against the wall pretending she wasn't talking to him, "Busy tonight?"

"For you Baby?" Puck said smirking, "Never."

"Good," She said smiling, "See you later."

"See you Rachel," Puck said being darning and actually saying her name. She playfully scowled at him over her shoulder and walked away. Her boyfriend Finn Hudson came over to Rachel and kissed her cheek. That's another thing; most of the girls he hooked up with were already taken. Puck was a favorite of a lot of cougars who he cleaned pools for. As Rachel turned the corner hand in hand with the quarterback she snuck a look at Puck and smirked. Yes Puck was really looking forward to tonight.

P&R

"Good timing," Rachel said leaning against the doorframe.

"I know you hate it when I am late," Puck said and Rachel smiled he then suggestively said, "Or when I am early." Rachel slapped his chest and blushed. Puck loved that after all the stuff they had done together she still blushed.

"Hungry?" Rachel asked and Puck nodded. That was another thing about Rachel she fed him, and she was a good cook.

"Please tell me you baked cookies," Puck said and Rachel laughed.

"Of course I did," Rachel said rolling her eyes, "I know they are your favorite." Puck's heart skipped a beat; she knew what his favorite was. He had to remember that Rachel was taken and he was just her fun on the side, Puck couldn't let himself get attached. Rachel was just really easy to talk to. They talked and laughed while they ate till they were done and Rachel kissed him. She took his hand and led him upstairs.

Puck collapsed on top of her. Rachel really was amazing. One other great thing about her is unlike some of his other hookups it wasn't all about her. She took care of him too.

"Damn Berry," Puck said and tried to catch his breath, "How is it possible for someone to be that bendy?" Rachel laughed.

"Lifetime of dance classes." Rachel said and got up to and went over to her bathroom. This was Puck's cue to leave. He always left after they were done. Rachel came out just as Puck pulled his boxers on and was reaching for his pants. "My Dads are gone for the weekend if you want to spend the night."

"You mean sleepover?" Puck said shocked, okay this never happened.

"Of course silly," Rachel said smiling pulling on her underwear, "It is almost midnight anyway."

"I can do that," Puck found himself saying. Rachel smiled and stole his white t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She climbed into bed and left the comforter open for him to lie down next to her. Still in a simi-state of shock Puck laid down next to her. Rachel then seemed to decide to use him as a pillow because she rested her head on his chest and had an arm over his waist. Puck's arm was underneath her head and her found his arm going around her and pulled Rachel closer. Puck had never cuddled before, ever. He was their love um and leave um guy, not a snuggling partner. It was nice.

P&R

"You can make pancakes?" Rachel asked the next morning. Puck was only in his boxers as he made his way around her kitchen.

"My Dad left so it is just my Mom and little sister," Puck told her, "I had to learn to cook. My pancakes are Sarah's favorite."

"I'm sorry about your Dad," Rachel said Puck shrugged.

"No biggie," Puck said his face a mask, "It was a long time ago."

"Well are you going to make me pancakes or not?" Rachel said changing the subject.

"Sure am," Puck said and then blew some flour in her face. Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Oh it is on Puckerman," Rachel said and then threw some flour in his face. He then grabbed the sugar and emptied it on her head. Rachel took and egg and cracked it on his bare chest because she was too short to do it on his head. It then turned into a full out food fight, finding anything in sight to throw at each other. The kitchen was a mess, but it had been the most fun they have had in a long time. Rachel smiled and Puck took her face in his hands and kissed her. He held her tightly getting the egg on his chest on her too. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Are your Dad's home?" Puck asked.

"They wouldn't have rang the bell," Rachel said, "I'll be right back. Is there anything left to make pancakes?"

"I think we might have to stick with cereal," Puck said grinning.

"Finn," Puck heard Rachel said her voice an octave higher than normal.

"What happened to you?" Finn asked taking in her appearance. Rachel was covered in pancake mix and she was glad she had changed out of Puck's shirt and just her panties.

"Food fight," Rachel said telling a truth, "I have a friend visiting this weekend; we were just having a little fun. So I am going to be a little MIA for the weekend sorry. I'll call you tonight?"

"Can't I meet her?" Finn assuming it was a girl.

"Already jumped in the shower," Rachel lied, "Maybe another time."

"Okay," Finn said, "Love you."

"You too," Rachel said and then Puck heard the door close.

"Liar," Puck said as soon as she returned.

"Well if I told him the truth then Finn would have tried to fight you," Rachel said, "I don't want Finn to get hurt. You know you would have left without a scratch while Finn came out black and blue."

"So you weren't worried about me?" Puck asked.

"You can take care of yourself I think," Rachel replied, "Besides I am hungry and who would make me breakfast?" Rachel smiled and Puck smiled back.

P&R

Puck spent the whole weekend at Rachel's house. Friday night to Sunday morning. She even convinced him to do his math homework while she was doing hers. Sure Puck spent more time at her house then his usual hook-ups, but this was a whole weekend. Finally he had to know.

"Rachel, why did you do this?' Puck asked.

"Do what?" Rachel said confused.

"Spend the entire weekend hanging out with me." Puck answered, "I am not the kind of guy you do that shit with. Girls let my fuck them and then I leave."

"I don't know." Rachel said after a while, "Your easy to talk to, and I have always made you dinner before we have sex and I only make you leave because my Dads would be home soon."

"So you would have let me stay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, like I said I like hanging out with you," Rachel said with a shrug, "Sure Santana and Quinn are good for some things, but it can get kind of old."

"Oh being in the top three must be so hard for you," Puck said sarcastically.

"Top three?" Rachel said confused.

"That is what us lesser beings call you, Santana, and Quinn," Puck explained, "The three hottest girls in school. I have been lucky enough to have had sex with all of you."

"Yeah and after Quinn's baby scare I bet you are really proud of that," Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"It was only a scare, and I am not going there again," Puck said putting his hands up, "She was a bit too uptight, too chicken shit of anyone finding out the president of the Celibacy Club was having sex she couldn't even enjoy it. Santana however knew how to have a good time, but you Baby are by far the best I have ever had."

"Really?" Rachel couldn't help but say.

"Hells yes," Puck replied, "And you're like nice too and everything."

"Thank you I guess," Rachel said not knowing what else to say, "You are a lot better than Finn, and we only did it a few times. That is why I sought you out. I knew that with you sex would be satisfying not all elbows and knees like it is with Finn."

"Fuck only a few times?" Puck said, "You guys have been together for like a year."

"Well I didn't sleep with him for the first six months of our relationship," Rachel told him, "I may be a Cheerio, but I am not one of the sluty ones. I then just make excuses and do other things to keep him satisfied. I don't need him to satisfy me, I have you."

"Rachel you do know you are not the only girl I am with right?" Puck said waiting to clear everything up, "Yeah I might blow girls off for you, but I am still with a lot of girls."

"You are not my boyfriend," Rachel said rolling her eyes again, "I don't care who else you are with, just as long as you are here when I need you, and I think I need you _now_." Puck smirked.

"I could use a shower," Puck said and Rachel smiled and began to make her way up the stairs with Puck following closely behind.

**What did you think? It is really short I know. **

**I like the number 7 so 7 reviews and I will go on...**

**I know I have other stuff I need to finish but when the plot bunny comes I have to follow it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

"Where were you Saturday night?" Puck closed his locker to see a very pissed off Santana Lopez standing next to him.

"Isn't talking to me in public against the rules?" Puck said instead of answering. He began to walk down the hallway, but Santana wasn't done.

"I don't like to be blown off Puckerman," Santana said through clenched teeth, "I just got a text saying _Can't tonight_ what the hell? Did you get a better offer?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Puck told her, "Can I go now?" Santana was speechless, a better offer then her? Impossible.

"Who is she?" Santana asked crossing her arms blocking his path.

"I don't owe you anything Lopez," Puck said with a sigh, "I do what I want, who I want." Puck brushed past her leaving Santana only to glare at him.

"Why are you glaring at the Lima Loser?" Quinn asked coming up to her.

"He blew me off," Santana said, "_He_ blew _me_ off, something about a better offer. Whatever, I will just go find that senior um…whatever I forgot his name. He can itch my scratch. Laters." Quinn continued to watch and was shocked to see that when Rachel passed him they gave each other a knowing look before continuing on. OMG. Rachel was doing Puckerman too? God who hasn't he slept with? The difference between Santana and Rachel was that Rachel had Finn. Oh no. This could be bad.

P&R

Puck was sitting at the corner of the courtyard playing when someone came up to him. It wasn't chick so it was probably some football player trying to prove how badass he was to his friends by messing with Puck.

"You're really good," The male voice said.

"Do you want something?" Puck said looking up and seeing a big mouthed blond boy standing in front of him.

"Just giving you a compliment," He said putting his hands up.

"Do you play?" Puck asked.

"All my life," The boy said smiling. So the dude must be new. For one thing Puck didn't recognize him, and no one really talked to Puck. Puck handed him the guitar as if to make the kid prove himself. He only smiled and took the guitar. Puck recognized the song was _Billionaire_ and that the kid wasn't lying, he was pretty good.

"Not bad," Puck said taking it back, "I'm Puck."

"Sam," Sam said, "Could you show me where the locker room is? I am supposed to try out for the football team like now."

"You are going to play football?" Puck asked as they walked, too bad the kid seemed cool.

"Yeah, my Dad thinks I need an outlet to let my aggression out," Sam told him, "I have always liked football, and I have a pretty decent arm so it isn't that bad."

"Aggression?" Puck said. Sam didn't seem like the kind of guy to throw down.

"Yeah my twin brother is gay," Sam explained, "People were always picking on him so I got in a lot of fights defending him. He is my brother ya know? I had to stick up for him." Puck liked this kid more and more. Sucks that when Sam figured out who Puck was he wouldn't hang out with him anymore.

"Here it is." Puck said once they arrived at the locker room.

"Thanks man," Sam said, "See you later." Sam walked into the room and Puck went back to his spot.

P&R

"So this Sam guy is really good," Finn complained to Rachel the next day at school, "Coach says he wants to start him next game to see how he does."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said putting a hand on his arm in comfort, "But hey we might start to win some games with him on the team, and I am sure you will go back to starting."

"There he is," Finn said nodding to a blond boy. Rachel's eyes went wide when she saw the new quarterback walking and laughing with none other than Noah Puckerman. "Hey Sam!" Sam walked over to them.

"Sup Finn," Sam said.

"Hey," Finn said, "This is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel," Sam said smiling, "Heard good things about you." Rachel snuck a look at Puck who was waiting for Sam and he was smirking.

"Nice to meet you too Sam," Rachel said smiling. Santana walked over to them.

"Well who are you and why haven't I met you yet?" Santana said to Sam.

"Just started here yesterday," Sam answered, "I'm Sam."

"Santana," Santana said, "So there is a party at my house tonight? You in?"

"Sure." Sam said shrugging, "Can Puck come too?"

"Puckerman?" Finn said louder then he meant too.

"Yeah, he's cool," Sam said, "I was supposed to hang with him tonight, but a party sounds fun."

"So is he your boyfriend or something?" Finn said snickering. Sam pounded is fist into the lockers next to Finn's head making a loud noise and Santana and Rachel jumped.

"I got kicked out of my last school for beating the shit out of dumbass people like you," Sam said his words laced with venom, "There is nothing wrong with being gay. It is sure as hell not a joke. One more word about it and I will make it so you can never have sex with Rachel again. Got it?" Finn only nodded.

"Damn," Santana said her eyebrows raised, "Temper much?"

"My brother is gay," Sam told them his cheeks turning pink, "He got picked on a lot, people are idiots and don't know what it is like for some people." Sam was looking at his feet now embarrassed at his outburst.

"I agree with you Samuel," Rachel said smiling, "It must be very hard for him. Is your brother here?"

"No he is over at Dalton," Sam said, "They have a zero tolerance bullying policy; I didn't have the grades to go there too. Besides there are a lot of pretty girls here." Santana and Rachel blushed. "So can Puckerman come too?"

"More the merrier," Santana said.

"Cool," Sam said, "Later Ladies, Frankenteen." Puck from behind them and Rachel couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. That was Puck's nickname for Finn.

"I like him," Santana said smiling, "Coming Rachel? I need to look hot if I am going to be all over that."

P&R

"What the fuck?" Santana said glaring over Rachel's shoulder. Santana's party had been going on for about couple hours and mostly everyone had shown up. Sam and Puck arrived about 45 minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded over to where Sam was standing. Sam was blatantly flirting with their friend and head Cheerio Quinn Fabray. "Oh."

"Is it backwards week or what?" Santana said taking a sip of her drink, "First I get blown off because some asshole thinks he could possibly have a better offer than this." Santana motioned down her body, "And now the new hottie is all over Q."

"Sorry Honey," Rachel said sympathizing with her friend. She guessed Puck had blown Santana off for her. It made Rachel feel kind of good in a twisted way. Santana was better looking and a lot more experienced, but Puck had chose to spend time with her.

"Whatever," Santana said, "Where is Finn?"

"Grounded," Rachel said with a sigh, "Apparently he was caught drinking by his mother. Ding Dong doesn't know how to hide is liquor."

"I am going to get another drink," Santana said and then asked, "Want one?"

"I'm good," Rachel replied. A minutes later she felt someone behind her. "I have a boyfriend you know." She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Not here," Puck said his breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, but all his teammates are." Rachel reminded him, "So you and Sam seem tight."

"Dudes actually kind of cool," Puck said finally coming and standing next to her.

"Did you tell him about us?" Rachel asked.

"Told him that there were a few all right people here," Puck said taking a sip of his beer, "You were one of them."

"Really?" Rachel said surprised, "I'm flattered."

"You should be," Puck said smirking, "Although it is a pretty low bar." Rachel nudged him. Some people were starting to notice them talking.

"Take me home?" Rachel said not looking at him.

"I rode with Sam," Puck told her, "Unless he somehow convinces Q…"

"Dude I'm out," Sam said coming over and cutting him off, "Gonna take Quinn home, do you mind?"

"Go for it," Puck said and they knocked knuckles. Puck turned to Rachel again, "Good thing you live close. Ready Baby?"

"Always," Rachel said and the two snuck out of the house.

P&R

Glee Club. Mr. Schue was starting a Glee Club. Well you couldn't get lower then Puck already was so he decided to join, and he was trying to convince Sam to join too.

"No," Sam said when Puck asked, "No way. I am going to start at the next game, and Quinn is this close to being my girlfriend."

"So you care more about your reputation then music?" Puck asked and Sam narrowed his eyes. Puck knew he had him.

"Low blow man," Sam said, "But fine. My brother is the star of Dalton's choir so we need to give them a run for their money. No use joining a club if we suck."

"Good point," Puck said, "Let's see who else signed up."

A wheelchair dude, a black diva, a stuttering Asian, and a fruity white boy. That was what the Glee Club consisted of. They all had pretty decent voices, but this club wasn't really going anywhere well at least not where Puck wanted to go. It didn't help that Schue picked songs from about a hundred years ago, and not the good ones. Besides they needed 12 people to compete. They were at six.

"This is what I signed up for?" Sam said as they walked to his car. "I am going to get a slushy facial, and Quinn is going to break up with me."

"Probably," Puck said he used to get the facials till he beat the crap out of Dave and got suspended for a week because of it. And Quinn was all about the social ladder. "Come on man its music."

"Fine I'll stay, but only if we get more members," Sam said.

"I know a girl with a really great voice," Puck told him, "I might be able to convince her."

P&R

"Please," Puck said to Rachel later that night, "Your voice is amazing Rachel, you need to show it off." He had caught her singing in the shower a couple times and once she forced him to watch _Funny Girl_ with her in exchange for sexual favors. (Totally worth it by the way). Rachel really did have some decent pipes, and he knew the only way the Glee Club could win was with Rachel in it. They needed her.

"I don't know," Rachel said biting her lip. "I am one of the most popular girls in school, what if I get kicked off the Cheerios? Sue hates the Glee Club. Finn might dump me too."

"Rachel if Hudson dumps you for a stupid reason like that he doesn't deserve you, and I will beat the crap out of anyone who makes fun of you." Puck said and Rachel smiled. Puck always said nice things to her that made her feel good, and even though she ignored him at school Puck was still offered to protect her.

"Fine," Rachel said with a sigh, "I'll join, but you owe me Noah."

"Okay," Puck said nodding not liking the feeling in his stomach when she called him by his real name. He never let anyone do that.

P&R

"Why in the world are you joining Glee Club?" Santana asked as she, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittney painted their nails.

"I like to sing," Rachel said with a shrug, "Sam is in it too."

"You allowed this Quinn?" Santana asked her. Quinn to everyone's shock blushed.

"After our date he got his guitar out and sang something for me," Quinn told them. "It was sweet and nice. No boy has ever done anything like that before."

"What did he sing?" Rachel asked.

"_Isn't She Lovely_ and yes I know it is about a baby but he basically was tell me how beautiful he thought I was through music." Quinn said.

"So are you officially his girlfriend now?" Santana asked.

"How can I not be after that?" Quinn replied.

"I wish a boy would sing to me," Santana said frowning.

"I'll sing to you!" Brittney said.

"Okay," Santana said and Brittney started singing a song about Unicorns that none of them had ever heard of.

P&R

"Sing something for me," Rachel said a couple days later. She wasn't officially signing up till next week and again she and Puck found themselves hanging out.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Sam sang for Quinn," Rachel said, "I want you to sing for me." Puck sighed. He was wondering why Rachel asked him to bring his guitar with him.

_Where it beings I can't begin to know when_

_But that I know it's going strong_

_Oh wasn't the spring and spring became summer _

_Who'd believe you'd come along_

Rachel felt her heart speeding up. Puck was really good, and Quinn was right. Nothing made you feel more special when someone sang a song just for you.

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_

_Touching me, touching you_

_Oh, sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined to believe it never…_

Rachel closed her eyes as a listened. She had goosebumps on her arms and he had the kind of voice that could put you to sleep. When Puck was finished Rachel clapped. Her phone rang and Rachel answered it without taking her eyes off Puck.

"Sorry Finn can't tonight," She said Puck smirked, "Yes I know I miss you too, but I have homework. Okay see you in school tomorrow. Ditto." Then she hung up.

"If you keep blowing Finn off he is going to think something is up," Puck said.

"_Is_ something up?" Rachel said suggestively and Puck's eyebrows went up. Four months ago Rachel never would have said something like that. "I don't want to talk about Finn. Right now the only thing I want is you naked so come on." Puck didn't need to be told twice.

P&R

Puck did not like when Rachel showed up at Glee practice with Finn Hudson. Sam noticed Puck tense. Puck wasn't sure how much Sam knew, but lately Rachel and Puck hadn't been all that subtle about it. Finn then began to sing and damn he was pretty good.

"So that is eight people, only four more to go," Mr. Schue said grinning. Well why wouldn't he? Somehow three of the most popular people in school were now in the club.

"So got any suggestions for out first group number?" Mr. Schue asked.

"_Don't Stop Believing_ is always a good one," Finn suggested. Puck's eyes widened. Well who knew the caveman had good taste in music.

"Awesome," Mr. Schue said, "Now I think we can split it up so why don't Finn and Rachel start and the Puck and Santana do the other part."

"Santana?" All of them said together.

"Yes I am here," Santana said walking in and went to stand next to Puck, "Try ignoring me now," She said under her breath so only Puck could hear. Rachel looked at them out of the corner of her eye. This would not be good.

"I guess that makes it nine," Mr. Schue said, "Let's get started."

P&R

"You were amazing," Puck told Rachel after they had finished performing _Don't Stop_ _Believing_. They had sounded really good Rachel's voice gave you goosebumps. "I am glad you joined."

"Me too," Rachel said putting a lock of hair behind her ear. Puck really wanted to lean forward and kiss her, but her boyfriend was about 50 feet away talking to Mr. Schue.

"Come on Puckerman you are giving me a ride home!" They heard Santana call.

"I'll see you," Puck said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," Rachel said and then when he began to walk away, "Hey Noah! Do you think you could teach me how to play the guitar? I think it would be a good thing for me to learn."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mr. Schue said having overheard them, "Would you mind Puck?"

"Whatever," Puck said with a shrug trying to look disinterested, but Rachel was the mischief in his eyes.

P&R

"So you and Rachel huh?" Sam said to Puck as they hung out at Sam's house later that day. Rachel had a date with Finn, and no one else had called him so he was going to hang out with his boy.

"That obvious?" Puck said.

"Only because I was looking," Sam said, "What is going on? I know you hook up with like every girl in school, but you look at Rachel like you I don't know…like her."

"She's cool," Puck said with a shrug.

"You were jealous when she walked in with Finn," Sam told him, "You remember him right? Her boyfriend of a year?"

"I know who he is," Puck said his voice hard, "Whatever so me and Rachel hook up, it's no big deal."

"If it means anything I think she likes you too," Sam said and then turned back to the video game. That was the kicker, it meant everything.

**So there is chapter 2, what did you think? A lot longer then the first chapter. **

**I know Sam is a bit OOC but I wanted him and Puck to form a bond over something. Anyone guess who Sam's brother is? **

**Thanks for reviewing, altering, and faving! Keep them coming!**

**I have had a baby suggestion, would anyone want that to be a plot point? I can go either way... Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

"Who was that dancing with Sam?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel walked down the hall. Quinn had been watching their performance at the school assembly and did not like the fact that Sam was touching anyone who was not her.

"Her name is Mercedes and she is really nice," Rachel told her hiding her smile at the jealous Quinn. Quinn had never done jealous. "You know if you joined you wouldn't have to worry about him dancing with anyone but you. Brit and that football player Mike are in now too after seeing us dance, come on..."

"Fine," Quinn said staring straight ahead, "But only so Sam won't dance with anyone else, I am not saying I am going to like it."

"Sure," Rachel said smirking. Speaking of smirking it reminded Quinn of something that had been bugging her for a while now.

"So how are things with Finn?" Quinn said her tone innocent.

"Fine," Rachel said trying to keep her voice just as even.

"How are things with Puckerman?" Quinn asked and Rachel stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Quinn who raised an eyebrow.

"What does it even matter?" Rachel whispered, "You have had him too."

"Once, and I didn't have a Finn," Quinn said and Rachel grabbed her arm and led her into the bathroom. After checking to see all the stalls were empty (and after throwing out one very scared freshman) Rachel jammed the door shut and faced her.

"So what?" Rachel said crossing her arms, "It's just sex."

"Just sex?" Quinn repeated, "Rachel you joined Glee Club for him _Glee Club_, and don't lie and say you didn't."

"I like to sing," Rachel argued, "I am very talented, you heard me. Hell I bet I could be on Broadway."

"What about Finn?" Quinn asked, "He is the most popular guy in school, if word gets out you are cheating on him you will be out. Your rep will be shot, do you want that?"

"Would you stop talking to me?" Rachel asked instead of answering. Quinn sighed.

"Of course not," Quinn said, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have to stop seeing Noah I guess," Rachel said leaning on the sink, "Your right I don't want to blow everything over a boy." Quinn was shocked to see the sad look on her friends face. Was the sex that great? Quinn didn't realize she had said it out loud till Rachel answered. "It wasn't that. Noah is easy to talk too, we had fun hanging out together. The reason Noah asked me to join is because he knew I could sing. He knows me, and I know him. I guess I am just going to pretend I don't."

"I just don't want you to get hurt B," Quinn said gently, "The higher you are the harder the fall."

P&R

"Hey Noah," Rachel said standing in front of his car after school. If she didn't do it now she never would.

"Hey Rachel," Puck said smiling, one of his rare real smiles, "Up for a lesson tonight?"

"I am going to have to learn to play the guitar from Artie now," Rachel said hoping he was getting her meaning, "I don't think it is a good idea for you to teach me."

"I am sure your boyfriend wouldn't like it," Puck said catching on.

"No," Rachel said, "He wouldn't, and Finn is my boyfriend. I don't want to ruin anything. I'm sorry I know it would have been fun."

"Yeah," Puck said, "You can never have fun with Finn around can you?"

"I have to try," Rachel said her eyes glassing over, "I will just have to try harder now." Rachel began to walk away when Puck called out to her.

"Rachel if you ever change your mind..." Puck let the sentence fade away. Rachel nodded and then went to her own car. When she was safely inside to Rachel's surprise a tear fell down her face.

P&R

"Rachel dumped me," Puck told Sam, "Well she said we couldn't meet up anymore."

"I'm sorry man," Sam said not knowing what else to say.

"Whatever," Puck said but Sam could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Santana keeps asking about you," Sam said, "Apparently since you blew he off she is going out of her way to get you to notice her."

"Well now that Rachel is gone I could use a distraction," Puck said with a shrug, "Besides Santana isn't that bad."

"She is basically the female version of you," Sam commented.

"Yeah and I am awesome," Puck said and Sam laughed.

So when Rachel walked into Glee the next day she saw Puck and Santana next to each other. He whispered something in her ear and she smirked. Rachel felt her chest tighten. Puck seemed to feel her looking at him because he locked eyes with her. Puck gave her a nod before going back to talking to Santana. Rachel felt Finn take her hand. She smiled up at him. Mr. Schue told them all to sit down and Rachel took her place next to Finn, but kept sneaking glances at Puck.

"Santana huh?" Rachel couldn't help but say after class. Puck stopped. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Told you that you weren't the only one Rach," Puck said with a shrug, "Besides you ended it. I can be with whoever I want."

"Would you have stopped seeing other girls if I had asked you to?" Rachel asked and Puck didn't say anything for a while.

"You know what Rachel? I think I might of, but it doesn't matter anymore." Puck said after a minute.

"Noah..." Rachel started to say.

"This guy bothering you Rachel?" Finn asked cutting her off.

"Nope," Puck said, "The girl is all yours Hudson." Rachel watched as Puck walked over to Sam and they began talking. Quinn came over and Sam took her hand and the three walked out of the school. How fair was that? Quinn gave Rachel all this crap about Puck and now she was best friends with him? How come it was okay for Quinn but not her? Well Quinn wasn't sleeping with Puck and Sam was the new starter.

"Rachel?" Finn said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go," Rachel said taking his hand.

P&R

"My parents are gone if you want to stay," Santana said to Puck later. Puck pulled his shirt back over his head.

"I don't stay Sweetheart," Puck said grabbing his wallet and putting it back in his pocket. "See you later Lopez." With that Puck left. Puck had really liked staying over at Rachel's, but he didn't want to start something like that. He wasn't a cuddle partner. Chicks had boyfriends for that. Puck got out his phone and texted Sam.

_What ya doing ?_

**_Hanging out with Q, want to come over?_**

_ She won't mind?_

**_Probably, but come anyway_**

_ On my way_

_ "_Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"Puck," Sam said putting his phone away, "He is going to come hang out, which I think is only fair since you invited Rachel." Rachel came into the room with popcorn as they were getting ready to watch a movie.

"Hudson couldn't come?" Sam asked.

"After you threatened him and then took his spot you are not his favorite person," Rachel said and Sam laughed. Another boy came into the room.

"Sam I told you not to threaten people," Sam's brother said.

"At least I didn't get into a fight this time Blaine," Sam pointed out and Blaine nodded. The two looked nothing alike, Sam seemed to favor their Mom's looks while Blaine took after their Dad. The doorbell rang.

"That must be Puck," Sam said getting up to answer it.

"Puck is coming?" Rachel asked her voice higher then normal.

"Well he is Sam's best friend," Blaine answered while Quinn said nothing.

"Hey Blaine," Puck said and then turned to the girls, "Rachel, Quinn."

"Puckerman," Quinn said in acknowledgment while Rachel said nothing. Blaine felt the tension and opened his mouth to say something then he noticed Sam shaking his head and didn't.

"Let's put that movie in," Sam said breaking the silence. As they sat Rachel looked over and saw that Sam had his arm around Quinn holding her close to him and she hid in his shoulder during the scary parts. Of course the boys chose a horror flick after watching Bridesmaids (the girls pick) first. During one part Rachel grabbed Puck's hand without thinking. She looked at him only to find him smirking. Rolling his eyes Puck pulled her closer to him and still held her hand letting Rachel squeeze it when she got scared. Quinn noticed and didn't say anything. Why fight over a losing battle?

Puck stopped his truck at the end of Rachel's street. He had already dropped Quinn off and Rachel didn't want her Dads to see Puck's truck.

"Thanks for the ride," Rachel said softly.

"Fuck it," Puck said kissed her. Rachel didn't hesitate and kissed back. She just couldn't help herself. Maybe Rachel was sick of being perfect all the time. No one would have to find out. It could just be a secret, right?

P&R

At Glee rehearsal the next day Finn and Rachel were singing a duet. Brittney, Quinn, and Puck were singing back up. Rachel and Finn were facing each other with the three behind them. Puck was in her line of sight though.

Finn sang his part.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

Rachel jumped in and sang. 

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care<em>

Rachel's eyes found Puck's, and Finn was too busy reading his sheet music to notice. Puck smirked at her. Quinn however did see it, but again kept her mouth shut.

Finn and Rachel sang together.

_So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe...<em>

**What did you think? Just couldn't stay away...**

**I have twin cousins who look nothing alike so it is possible for them to look that different, besides this is a world of fiction...**

**There will be some Klaine too later on**

**Thank you for reviewing, reading, alerting, faving, you all rock! **

**Sam is back! I loved how they made it so he was the one to talk sense into Quinn! But uh if he is supposed to be winning back Mercedes why in the final song was Quinn and Sam all over each other and Sam didn't even glance at Mercedes? Did the writers think Quam fans wouldn't notice that? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing... **

"Grrr..." Rachel said laying on her bed as Quinn sat in a chair in the corner flipping through a magazine. "I just can't help myself!"

"I warned you," Quinn said with a sigh, "But do what you want. Maybe you should break up with Finn."

"I can't," Rachel said, "He will be so hurt, and his pride will be shot. Trading Finn Hudson for Noah Puckerman? No one will understand. I will be labeled as a slut and a bitch. I don't want that either."

"Guess sneaking around is your only option," Quinn said not liking it at all.

"Will you help me?" Rachel asked and Quinn put the magazine.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Quinn asked.

"Well your my best friend, and Sam is your boyfriend and Puck's best friend it won't be that ridiculous if we spend time all together." Rachel answered.

"And what if Finn wants to hang out too?" Quinn asked.

"I guess we will have to let him...sometimes," Rachel replied.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Quinn said her tone serious.

"I can't be away from him Q," Rachel said or more wined, "But I don't want to lose Finn. Please? You and Sam are the only one who knows about us."

"You are forgetting on other thing," Quinn said leaning forward in her seat, "Who has been all over Puck lately and not afraid to show it?"

"Santana." Rachel said softly.

P&R

Rachel finally letting more of her competitive nature out yelled, "Spy!" When she saw Blaine come into the room. Sam got up and hugged his brother.

"We aren't even competing with you at Sectionals Rachel," Blaine said hugging her. Rachel grinned and Blaine kept his arm around her. Finn tensed. This was the boy Sam had threatened to beat him up over. Seeing it Blaine said,

"Finn no hard feelings my brother is a bit overprotective," He said, "I know you didn't mean it." Finn smiled obviously relived.

"Thanks Man," Finn said and shook Blaine's hand. Rachel couldn't help but smile at Finn. He was dumb as dirt sometimes and didn't think, but he had a good heart. She knew he didn't mean it. Finn had just been mad that Sam took his spot.

"So what are you doing here?" Puck asked coming over to greet his friend.

"Well Sam is always talking about you guys and I wanted to meet you," Blaine replied. "I already know you Rachel and Quinn pretty well, but I wanted to meet the rest of you."

"How do you know Rachel?" Finn asked. Blaine still had has arm around her so they were obviously pretty familiar. Finn might have been jealous if Blaine wasn't gay.

"Well Quinn is always with Sam, and Rachel is always with Quinn," Blaine explained, "Add Puckerman into the mix and it seems the five of us are always together." Rachel's eyes went wide. Blaine had just told Finn that she was around Puck all the time. Blaine felt Rachel stiffen. "What's wrong..."

"This is Kurt," Sam said cutting his brother off, "He is a lot cooler then that Sebastian tool you went out with last weekend." Blaine glared at him but smiled and shook hands with Kurt.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said.

"Likewise," Kurt said and Mercedes and Tina snickered behind them, "I like your bow tie."

"Thank you." Blaine said and Rachel and Sam knocked knuckles.

P&R

Rachel and Finn were at Finn's house and she was attempting to help him with his Spanish, but that the moment Finn was kissing her neck. She let him do it for a minute before moving out of his grasp.

"Come on you have a test on Monday," Rachel said but Finn ignored her. With a sigh Rachel began to kiss him. Soon they were in full make out mode. She felt his hand wandering up her Cheerio skirt and she stopped his hand.

"Rachel we never have sex anymore," Finn borderline wined.

"Are you saying I don't satisfy you?" Rachel said her voice hard.

"No you do, its just what about you?" Finn asked and Rachel felt guilty once more that she was getting her needs fulfilled elsewhere.

"I am fine Finn," Rachel assured him, "Now we can make out for a little longer, but then back to studying."

"Please Rachel?" Finn asked her with puppy dog eyes. Rachel softened slightly and nodded.

P&R

A little while later Rachel was knocking on a door. After having sex with Finn she said she had to leave and basically ran out of the house. It wasn't a surprise she found herself here. Puck opened the door.

"Hey Rachel," Puck said smiling and then seeing her face asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just had sex with Finn," Rachel told him, "And I feel...I feel dirty. I'm sorry I don't know why I am here."

"Come in," Puck said backing up and letting Rachel pass.

"Where is your Mom and sister?" Rachel asked.

"Visiting my Aunt," Puck said, "I didn't want to go, I don't like family reunions very much." Rachel nodded. She was rubbing her arms and Puck knew it wasn't because she was cold. "Do you want to take a shower Rach?"

"That would be nice," Rachel said and Puck pointed up the stairs.

"Towels and shit are there too," Puck said, "My sister and I share a bathroom so there should be girly crap."

"Thanks Noah," Rachel said heading up the stairs. Sometime later Rachel emerged hair wet and wearing his robe.

"Want a shirt or something?" Rachel nodded and Puck brought her one of his old band t-shirts. Once dressed he asked, "What happened, but don't go too much into detail. I don't want to know how the Frankenteen is like in bed." The two were sitting in his room, Rachel on the bed and Puck sitting in his desk chair.

"Let's just say I had to do all the work," Rachel said finally smiling. Puck laughed.

"Figures," Puck said, "So come on, what happened?"

"I feel like a slut," Rachel said, "Sleeping with two boys. I am not Santana, I don't do things like that. I...I...am the good girl. But I felt so bad. It felt so wrong. Me and you, has never felt wrong before. Or me and Finn."

"Rachel, you are the good girl," Puck assured her, "If you weren't then you wouldn't feel this way. Bad girls don't care, but you do." Rachel smiled and patted the place next to her. Puck took the hint and laid down next to her.

Sometime later Rachel slipped out the bed and put her clothes back on. She had to get home before her Dad's noticed she was gone. Kissing Puck on the cheek she left quietly. Puck woke up sometime later and noticed Rachel gone and something pink on the floor of his bedroom. His phone beeped.

_Left you something_

Puck got up and picked Rachel's panties from the ground. The girl was pretty awesome.

R&P

"Hello Puckerman." Santana said after class, "So I was wondering if you wanted to buy me dinner tonight?" Puck just stared at her for a while.

"Are you asking me out?" Puck said still confused.

"No, I am asking _you_ to ask _me _out," Santana clarified. If he said no then Santana would watch him even more closely. She might find out about him and Rachel.

"Fine," Puck said, "I will see you tomorrow, but only if I don't find a hotter chick to date tonight."

"As if," Santana said and then gave a little wave, "By now."

"What was that?" Sam asked coming up to him.

"Santana just asked me out," Puck told him and Sam's mouth fell open.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I had to say yes," Puck said, "It was the only way to get her off my back."

"What's up?" Quinn said coming up to them taking Sam's hand.

"Santana asked me to go out with her," Puck said filling her in, "And I said yes."

"Wow," Quinn said as they walked, "I knew she was all over you, but a public outing?"

"If I say no she will just keeping asking and watching me," Puck said, "You were right Rachel and I haven't been that subtle lately, I don't want Rachel's rep to be trashed." The two blonds grinned. "What?"

"You care about her," Sam said and then the two together said. "Awwww."

"Shut up," Puck said stomping away.

"He cares," Quinn said as they watched him go, "That complicates things even more."

P&R

"Are you punking me?" Rachel asked. "Because please tell me that you not actually going on a date with my best friend/greatest enemy."

"How could I say no?" Puck asked, "I keep on blowing her off and so now she is determined to get my attention again. Apparently enough to actually date me."

"I can't really talk can I?" Rachel said looking at her feet, "I am the one with a boyfriend, so it is only fair that you are allowed to have a girlfriend."

"Once we go out she will get bored," Puck said, "It is all about the chase with girls like her. Trust me this is a one time thing."

P&R

"She asked me out again," Puck told Sam as they played video games. "Right after the date she said we should do this again."

"What is the harm?" Blaine said who had finally been filled in, "I love Rachel, but she has a boyfriend."

"I know, this whole thing is fucked up," Puck said pushing the buttons with more force then necessary. "Because now we have the Glee Club. We can't loose Hudson or Lopez."

"Guess you got a girlfriend now Puckerman," Sam said smirking, "Have fun dating yourself." Puck glared at him.

"Yourself?" Blaine said confused.

"Santana is the female version of Puck," Sam explained, "This is going to be interesting to watch."

"She just better not ask me to hold her hand," Puck mumbled.

**What did you think?**

**I know it is taking a while for them to finally date each other exclusively, but I have the exact moment planned out in my head, and I don't want to rush it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing... another library update so it is a short chapter again**

"I am not going to buy it," Quinn said as she sat in Sam and Blaine's living room with Rachel pacing in front of her three friends, "Someone might tell my Mom."

"I can't buy it," Sam said, "Someone might tell her Mom and I will be ban from every seeing Quinn again."

"Fine, I'll buy it," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "At least if I buy it no one will know who it is for."

"Thank you Blaine," Rachel said gratefully.

P&R

Puck's sister had a bit of a cough so his Mom sent him to the drugstore to get some cough syrup. Puck knew he had caused his Mom a lot of trouble in the past, but he was trying to get better. He ran into Blaine at the check out counter.

"Hey Blaine," Puck said with a nod. Blaine's eyes went wide. One of two people he did not want to run into.

"Uh..hi Puck," Blaine said managing a smile. _Please don't look at what I am buying_ Blaine thought to himself, but it was too late. Puck's eyes drifted down and saw the pregnancy test. His mouth fell open. There was only two people Blaine would buy that for, and Puck's knew that Quinn hadn't been giving Sam any lovin' so that meant it could only be Rachel's.

"Holy shit," Puck whispered, "Is she sure?"

"No," Blaine said shaking his head, "She was too scared to buy it so I said I would. No one would suspect a gay guy buying a pregnancy test."

"Thanks for doing that for her," Puck said.

"Rachel is my friend," Blaine said with a shrug, "You do anything for your friends." Puck nodded.

"Is she at your house?" Puck asked. Sam and Blaine's parents weren't around much. That is why they mostly hung out there.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "You should probably come back with me."

"Of course," Puck said.

P&R

Rachel, who had up to this point kept her cool during this whole thing seemed to break down when she saw Puck. She ran up to him and hugged him. Without saying a word he led her into the bathroom.

"It could be either of yours," Rachel said looking at her feet, "Remember that night I came over after I had just...with Finn?" Puck nodded, "And then we..." Puck nodded again. "Well I..." The timer on her phone went off. "I can't look, you look."

"Okay," Puck said getting up but before he looked said, "Who's baby do you want it to be? Mine or his?"

"What?" Rachel said confused.

"Who's baby? Mine or his?" Puck said again.

"Why are you..." Rachel started but Puck cut her off.

"Rachel, who do you want the father or your baby to be? Do you want me to be the Dad, or Finn?" Puck asked being very clear, "Think about it Rachel." Her eyes watered.

"You," She choked out after a minute. "I would want it to be yours." Puck looked at the test.

"Well we aren't going to be having a kid," Puck said and Rachel let out the breath she was holding, "But you just chose between us, and you have to stick with it."

"I know," Rachel said wiping her eyes with a tissue, "After Sectionals I will break up with Finn. What about you and Santana?"

"Broke up with me," Puck told her, "Something about me having bad credit?" Rachel laughed.

"Sounds like her," Rachel said still smiling and then it dropped, "Do you really want to be with me? Like actually be my boyfriend? Hold my hand when we walk around school? Introduce me to your mother, boyfriend? Because if you can't do that then I will still break up with Finn, I like him only as a friend, but then this will end too. You want all or nothing? Well me too."

"I do want you Rachel," Puck assured her, "But I might be bad at it you know? I am not the boyfriend type, Santana doesn't really count. Once I stopped ignoring her she lost all interest. I mean I'll try, but if I do anything romantic it is probably something Sam or Blaine thought of." Rachel laughed again.

"You always make me feel better," Rachel said leaning her head on his shoulder, "That is all a boyfriend needs to do. After we kick butt at Sectionals Finchel will be no more."

"Oh God," Puck said with a groan, "They better not give us a name."

"Of course they will," Rachel said, "Something like...Rack, I bet you would love that one."

"I won't like any of them, trust me," Puck said crossing his arms.

"Brittney is pretty creative," Rachel said and then nudged him, "Come on, I bet it will be epic."

Blaine, Quinn, and Sam who had all been listening at the door moved away slowly. They walked back into the living room and sat down.

"She was laughing, that is a good sign," Sam said first.

"And she wasn't pregnant," Quinn added, "I couldn't imagine being a pregnant teen."

"Is that why you aren't giving Sammy any?" Blaine said and Sam and Quinn blushed.

"Dude!" Sam cried.

"What are brothers for?" Blaine said and Sam lightly punched him in the arm.

P&R

"I want to do something nice for her," Puck said to Blaine and Sam, "I know she is still really down, and with Sectionals right around the corner I want to cheer her up."

"Sing to her," Blaine instructed, "Rachel would love that. Pick a song for her, but sing it to every girl. That way no one will know. Make sure to show your are singing to Rachel though." Puck thought for a while and smirked.

"I know what song," Puck said a grin forming on his face, "If Rachel wasn't already sleeping with me, this would have totally sealed the deal."

P&R

Puck, Sam, and Mike who they had asked to help too stood in the front of the room. Puck was going to sing while they harmonize with him.

"So this is to continue my streak of only doing songs by Jewish artists," Puck said and Rachel's ears perked up. Puck nodded to the band and they began to sing.

_Uptown girl  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why<em>

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_  
><em>She's been living in her white bread world<em>  
><em>As long as anyone with hot blood can<em>  
><em>And now she's looking for a downtown man<em>  
><em>That's what I am<em>

Puck patted his chest referring to himself. Rachel smiled. This was for her.

_And when she knows what__  
><em>_She wants from her time__  
><em>_And when she wakes up__  
><em>_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

Puck flexed his arm.

_Just because__  
><em>_I'm in love with an uptown girl__  
><em>_You know I've seen her in her uptown world__  
><em>_She's getting tired of her high class toys__  
><em>_And all her presents from her uptown boys__  
><em>_She's got a choice_

She had already made she choice and Puck couldn't help but send a smug look in Finn's direction.

_Uptown girl__  
><em>_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls__  
><em>_But maybe someday when my ship comes in__  
><em>_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been__  
><em>_And then I'll win_

Puck winked.

_And when she's walking__  
><em>_She's looking so fine_

Puck began to walk around the room as did Sam and Mike.

_And when she's talking__  
><em>_She'll say that she's mine_

Puck took Mercedes hand spun her around. Soon everyone began to harmonize with the song.

_She'll say I'm not so tough__  
><em>_Just because__  
><em>_I'm in love__  
><em>_With an uptown girl__  
><em>_She's been living in her white bread world__  
><em>_As long as anyone with hot blood can__  
><em>_And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
><em>_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl__  
><em>_She's my uptown girl__  
><em>_You know I'm in love__  
><em>_With an uptown girl_

Rachel clapped and she knew without a doubt she had made the right choice.

P&R

Rachel stood outside the classroom door waiting for Puck. Someone had slushed Quinn and herself and Puck had hit said person. Mr. Schue broke it up before Sam jumped in and a full out brawl began. So thankfully Puck only got one detention after Rachel explained he was just defending them. Sam and Quinn had a study date and Blaine was at choir practice so Rachel offered to pick him up. Puck's Mom took his car away for the week because of his detention.

"Hey," Puck said walking over to her when detention was let out. The hallway was deserted leaving only the two of them. "You my ride then?"

"Figured it saved time," Rachel said with a shrug, "You were coming over later anyway." Puck leaned closer and kissed her Rachel's back against the locker. The school was empty no one could see them, right?

Finn Hudson who had just finished talking to Coach about possibly starting again walked out into the hallway. He then saw his girlfriend and the Lima Loser making out against the locker. Finn's hands balled into fist as he watched unable to speak or move as Puck's hand wandered up Rachel's Cheerio skirt. She slapped his hand away.

"Not here," Rachel said, "Come on my Dads will be home in a couple hours. Hand in hand the two walked away sure that no one saw them. Finn was fuming. How dare she do this to him! With the Lima Loser of all people? He and Puck had been getting along alright. They both recognized each others musical talent and liked Glee Club. How could she do this to him? Well, he would get his answer tomorrow.

**What did you think? Rachel made her choice! **

**Sorry that it is short, it is hard to write where I am at but I want to post something...**

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, faving, altering, everything! **

**I loved the bad credit break up so that it why I put that relationship in there...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing... **

_Santana bit her lip when her eyes caught Puckerman's. Rachel was watching her curiously as they walked down the hall together._

_ "Why are you staring at the Lima Loser?" Rachel asked her. Rachel hated the nickname for Noah Puckerman, but it slipped out._

_ "No reason," Santana said, "Just memories I guess. Damn..."_

_ "So it is true what they say?" Rachel asked. Every girl whispered that Puck was great at sex and he had had most of the girls in school._

_ "Oh yes," Santana replied, "Looking for a good time? He is the one you want." _

_ Rachel only nodded. She had only recently started having sex with Finn. She didn't really know what to expect, but she had to admit she was disappointed. Santana had gone on gone about how great sex was so Rachel decided that after months together her and Finn should have sex. When she told Santana that she was a liar and sex wasn't that great at all Santana laughed. Laughed. _

_ "Depends who you are with I guess," Santana said, "Just give Finnocence a couple years, I am sure he will get better." Great a couple years. _

_ Now Rachel had never been a cheater. She never cheated on tests, never skipped a class, never let random boys into her Cheerio skirt, never did anything wrong really. Rachel was the definition of a good girl. Rachel snuck a glance at Puck. He was leaning against the wall looking at his phone. He must have felt her watching him because he looked up. The two locked eyes for a minute before someone called out for Rachel's attention._

_ "Coming," Rachel said breaking the spell. _

_ She made her choice. After doing a pro con list that had came out even she decided that she would do what basically every girl had, fool around with The Lima Loser. Just once. Just once to see what good sex felt like, maybe to improve her technique and make it more enjoyable with Finn. After school Rachel sought out Puck who was taking his green jacket out of his locker._

_ "Hello," Rachel said trying not to sound nervous. Puck looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _

_ "What can I do for you, Princess?" Puck asked with a smirk. _

_ "How do we do this?" Rachel asked putting a lock of hair behind her ear. Thankfully he caught her meaning and didn't make her say it. _

_ "Well, for starters, girls don't usually talk to me directly," Puck said leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms. "Just put a note in my locker."_

_ "Oh." Rachel said and felt like kicking herself, she was already doing something wrong. _

_ "Virgin?" Puck asked and Rachel blushed._

_ "No," Rachel said shaking her head, "Um...just inexperienced."_

_ "I can work with that." Puck said, "Are your parents home?"_

_ "No," Rachel answered, "Not till around ten, it is their date night."_

_ "Do you cook?" Puck asked and Rachel's eye widened. _

_ "Yes," Rachel told him, "Why?"_

_ "I'm hungry," Puck said with a shrug, "I'll meet you at your house in twenty." _

_ "Okay," Rachel said not knowing how much this boy would mean to her, and that something could never be just once. _

P&R

Puck was laughing with Sam and Artie when Finn came in. He said nothing just tackled him. Rachel who came in a moment later saw the two of them rolling around on the ground throwing punches and kicks. Sam was trying to break it up, but they were too far gone.

"Stop!" Rachel cried and that broke them out of the trance and they both stood up. Puck's jaw was bruised and Finn's eye was turning purple. There was blood on their shirts and their fists were raw.

"Why don't you tell everyone what is going on, Rachel?" Finn said wiping his nose with his sleeve. The whole Glee Club was present except for Mr. Schue. "Tell them that you are screwing him," Finn pointed to Puck, "Behind my back!" Everyone stared at her and Rachel's face went hot.

"Don't yell at her," Puck said and Finn snorted.

"Do you like actually her? Love her?" Finn mocked, his anger taking over, "If you liked her so much how come she came home to me every night?" This time Puck punched Finn.

"Stop!" Rachel said trying to get between the two boys, which wasn't the smartest idea because she was so tiny and they were so big. Sam tried to intervene again, but Quinn was holding him back. Sam would get kicked out if he got into fight. Everyone else was too shocked to move.

No one saw who did it, no one saw who's hand it was, all they knew is Rachel suddenly fell to the ground, blood coming out of her nose.

"Rachel!" Quinn said letting go of Sam and running to her friend. "She's bleeding."

"I'm fine," Rachel said getting up, "This is my fault anyway."

"Rachel..." Puck said walking over but she shrunk away.

"I'm fine," Rachel said again, "I deserved it." Rachel walked out to clean herself up with Quinn and Santana following her. Puck and Finn looked at each other. They didn't mean to hurt her.

"Come on man," Sam said walking over to Puck, "Let's get you cleaned up." Puck nodded and allowed Sam to led him out. Mike took Finn's arm and they left too. When Mr. Schue did finally come into the classroom it was empty.

P&R

Sometime later after Rachel was all cleaned up she found Finn on the bleachers. She sat two rows behind him keeping her distance. Finally Finn spoke,

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you remember why you asked me out in the first place?" Rachel asked and then before Finn could answer said, "Because Quinn said no."

"Rachel that was a year ago," Finn said, "Yeah I might have asked you out after Quinn, but what about the year we spent together? I loved you."

"I think you love the idea of me," Rachel said moving down one row, "I am a Cheerio, you are a football player. We are just supposed to be together, but I wanted more then that."

"But with Puckerman?" Finn said still not facing her, "Why him?"

"Don't ask me," Rachel said with a slight laugh, "We just...get each other I guess. I don't have to try and be perfect around him like I did with you. I tried so hard to make you like me that I stopped being myself. Do you even know what my favorite color is Finn?"

"No, I don't," Finn said honestly.

"See, you love the idea of me, not me personally," Rachel said moving down another row, "I think we were always just meant to be friends. I do love you, you were my first boyfriend, and yes I believe you love me too. But we aren't _in_ love with each other. There is someone out there who gets you, and if you think about it, it was never me." Finn finally looked at her.

"I guess your right," Finn said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you but one thing we did both love, was music," Rachel said, "When I sing it feels like everything else doesn't matter, only the music. I'm free. So I really think you should stay in Glee and don't quit. Not because of me, but because deep down you know that music is the one thing you are sure that you love."

"Okay," Finn said after a while and stood up. Finn offered Rachel his hand and she got up too.

"Yellow," Rachel said as they made their way down the bleachers. Finn looked at her confused, "My favorite color is yellow." Finn couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Here," Rachel said and handed him the icepack she had been carrying.

"Thanks," Finn said and put it to his eye.

P&R

After her talk with Finn, Rachel went to find Puck. He was still in the bathroom with Sam. When she walked in he smirked.

"You do know this is the boy's room right?" Puck said and Rachel nodded.

"I'm gonna go be somewhere else," Sam said and left.

"Hi," Rachel said and then asked, "How's your jaw?"

"Hurts like a bitch," Puck said honestly, "He can throw a punch I will give him that."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said and Puck only shrugged.

"How's Finn?" Puck asked.

"Okay," Rachel replied, "We broke up."

"Will he be hitting me again?" Puck asked and Rachel smiled.

"No," Rachel assured him.

"Good," Puck said.

"Puck?" Rachel said.

"Yeah," Puck said running his raw knuckles under the hot water, he winced.

"What's my favorite color?" Rachel asked.

"Yellow," Puck said without hesitation and Rachel smiled again.

"Let me help you," Rachel said taking his hand.

"Thanks," Puck said much like Finn had, but it was Puck's smile that made Rachel's heart beat faster.

When they exited the restroom they almost knocked over Sam and Quinn who were leaning against the door listening.

"Can we help you?" Rachel said and the two blonds tried and failed to look innocent.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Sam said.

"Everything is great," Rachel said and squeezed Puck's hand.

P&R

Mouths hung open when they saw Puck and Rachel in the hallway the next day. He had his arm around her and she was wearing his green jacket proudly over her Cheerios's uniform. Everyone looked at Finn's reaction, but he was too busy flirting with a Cheerio to notice. Sam and Quinn who had been standing by her locker grinned. Kurt, who had been texting Sam's brother Blaine wrote,

_Puckleberry made their appearance! _Kurt said

_About time_ Blaine wrote back.

"What is a Puckleberry?" Puck asked Rachel looking at the text Blaine just sent him.

"Epic," Rachel answered, "Puckleberry is epic, and endgame."

**Okay that's it, what did you think?**

**I never meant for this one to be very long...**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and alerting, they keep me writing!**


End file.
